Chief Arino
Kacho...ON! "Chief" Shinya Arino is the host of the Japanese television series GameCenter CX and a wrestler in VGCW. While he had limited success as a singles wrestler in the past, Arino is now one of the highest rated wrestlers in VGCW, and is currently a 2-Time Co-Op Champion as part of GameCenter FU alongside the Angry Video Game Nerd. In Real Life Do you know the Kacho? Shinya Arino's been challenging classic video games in the hit Japanese TV series GameCenter CX (also known as Retro Game Master in localizations). His show even got its own video game on the Nintendo DS, Retro Game Challenge, which features parodies of NES games and stars Arino playing those games at home as a child, with a friend over. Unsatisfied with taking on the top games from the old days, Arino tosses away the controller for a chance to take on video game characters with his own hands and feet! In VGCW Season 1: I'd like to meet this Wrestler. "Arino-san, since this is a special challenge... please try to achieve victory without any help." "EEHHHH?!?" After being trained by Inoko MAX, Arino made his debut in the 2012-11-22 Royal Rumble, but without his trusty Yoga Fire, it resulted in utter failure. Vowing to perform better for both his fans and himself, he performed admirably in his first singles match with Captain Falcon. Although he did not get the victory, Arino, armed with his Kacho Kicks, Last Continue and boundless reserves of perseverance and heart, earned the respect of VGCW followers and established himself as a fan favorite. Those qualities also managed to impress one other gamer that's notoriously difficult to please, namely the Angry Video Game Nerd, during their Iron Man match, and their match ended with the two of them shaking hands and forming GameCenter FU. Their chemistry was found immediately, and with just two matches together, Arino found his first taste of gold by taking the Co-Op Championship from Team Fortress, which he and his partner would defend against Raw Power before losing it to The Practice. While having since lost his belt, the Kacho's bravery in singles matches continued to shine. His spirit in an instant classic of a submission match with Segata Sanshiro was neverending, forcing management to call the match a draw when both men could not continue and technical difficulties arose. Season 2: The Return of Wrestling-Ring Tactics! Arino began receiving specific match-tailored challenges on the 2013-01-13 edition of VGCW when he took on newcomer Sabin in which he tried to not get suplexed. The challenge was failed as Sabin suplexed Arino's unrelenting spirit (and body) fourteen times before Arino would finally yield. Arino would then call on his partner for assistance and, on the 2013-01-17 show, Arino was back in business again. He fought against The Returners with his tag team partner, AVGN, in a Table match where the only way to eliminate your opponent was to put them through a burning table. Arino actually managed to do this, performing an amazing dropkick attack from the edge of the ring which resulted in Locke flying through a burning table, thus defeating him. Sadly, the match had to be called due to technical difficulties, but the memory of Arino's breathtaking stunt would endure, much like the man himself. Unfortunately, Arino's retry would end in failure as, in the rematch held on 2013-01-22, he would be put through a table by Sabin in what was described as a disgusting ordeal. Arino would finally clinch his first singles victory on 2013-01-28 when he won a First Blood match against Dante. Unfortunately, he was immediately ambushed by Mr. L after the match for no clear reason. Season 3: The GameCenter FU VGCW-itization Project GameCenter FU took part in the tag team tournament held on 2013-02-10 to decide which team would get a title shot. Arino and AVGN fought their way to the final match, where they faced Gerudo Skies. Unfortunately for them, it was Gerudo Skies who won the final match and the #1 contender spot. GameCenter FU later fought against Nappa and Vegeta in a tag team match on 2013-02-18. Arino was given the challenge of pinning Nappa. Things seemed to be going well, but tragedy suddenly struck as Arino got stuck in the ring and ref counted him out. Was it Vegeta's Saiyan trick? Or did Arino fail to look at time limit? Either way, GameCenter FU were disqualified, giving the match to the Saiyans. To help soothe the pain of their recent tag team misfortunes, Arino and partner AVGN would both receive enough votes in the poll VGCW held to determine the participants in The Great Tournament. Truly, the Kacho had never before had an opportunity like this presented to him. Would the Chief conquer all and rank up to "Commissioner" Arino? Would his loyal friend take the prize? Or would they both fail and end up defeated? A heavy weight rested on his shoulders indeed, but Arino and his fans had only one phrase in mind: "Kacho, ON!" In the first round of The Great Tournament, Arino faced off against Tingle. He was given advice before the match by AVGN had a direct challange given from his co-worker: don't fuck up. Arino took his advice to heart and delivered a swift beating, though not without his fair share of trouble; the crafty creeper managed to copy Arino's signature move and use it against him. As Arino stood in peril, Tingle prepared a devastating diving attack from the ropes, but as he flew towards him, Arino caught him mid-air and countered with a Last Continue to end the match. Completing his challenge, Arino would later celebrate this victory and his birthday three days later. His next challenge was a big one, as he faced off against Gaben in the second round. Arnio complained about such a difficult foe coming up so early, but bravely took on the challenge. After sending himself through Table-San, suffering a giant Wallet Squeeze outside of the ring, and, well, being overall dominated by Gaben throughout the match, Arino couldn't muster enough Kacho power to defeat his mighty opponent. While he managed to lift Gaben, completing the very difficult challenge set for him, both he and his partner lost their matches and were now out of the tournament, meaning they had more time to torture themselves playing games. Following his exit from the tournament, Arino tried his hands at earning himself a shot at the Casual Championship in a six-man HIAC contest. The Kacho was determined to make this his night as he delivered a Last Continue to both Segata and Mike Haggar in the contest, but it was tough to score a pinfall with so many other men in the bout. Eventually, it was Wario who would catch the Chief off guard and deliver a devastating dropkick that would knock out the Kacho and once again prevent him from getting that title shot that he had been trying to earn for himself. Season 4: Arino's Fortune Season four was by and large more of the same for Arino, more or less. He and AD James faced Team America in a tornado tag elimination match to be part of a number one contenders match which saw the two game masters victorious. A later match against The Elite Two also saw them come up on top, securing a title shot and a chance for redemption for GameCenter FU. However, when left to earn a title shot by himself, he was befallen by his usual misfortune. Entering last in the Royal Rumble held at the beginning of the season ended the same way it always did and, when he was pit in a cage match against DK, Wario and Dr.Wily on April 26th, he couldn't quite seal the deal. The Kacho found himself spending most of the match preventing Wily from escaping, but the one time he focused on preventing Wario's escape, DK did as well and Wily seized his chance to escape, causing Arino to yet again fall short. Arino, tenacious as ever, participated in the 2013-05-11 King of the Ring tournament, and pulled a massive upset against previous VGCW champion, Dr. Eggman in the first round. Though Arino was beat nearly senseless in normal Kacho fashion within first two minutes, he made a huge comeback by repeatedly slamming Eggman from top of turnbuckle, and swifftly striking the doctor's lanky legs again and again. As Arino displayed the power play and trapped Eggman into a pattern, he landed a Last Continue to crack the Eggman. Unfortunately on the next round, this tactics failed to work against 'W+M1' tactics of the Pyro and Arino was defeated unceremoniously by a piledriver. Four days later, he and AVGN was utterly manhandled by Gerudo Skies for their tag team championship match. But getting up from insurmountable adversity with his disposition intact is what Arino does best and he entered his next match, a singles bout against Kazuya Mishima, ready to do his best. The match went back and forth, with Kazuya slowly gaining the upper hand, but Arino's pattern recognition fortuitously kicked in at just the right time and, when Kazuya went for a cross body splash from the top rope, Arino repeated the feat he pulled off against Tingle: he caught Kazuya in mid-air, hauled him over his shoulders and delivered a Last Continue to put his opponent down for the count. End Game 4: Road to Bowser! Arino would make an appearance during End Game 4 in his first Extreme Rules match. However, he would be put up against a former champion not seen at all throughout Season 4: Bowser. Many expected the returning King of Awesome to be one step too far for the Chief. However, spurred on by his fans, Arino managed to hold his own against the Koopa King, and with the help of the weapons around the ring, the Chief unleashed a Last Continue upon Bowser and did what The Dark Lord couldn't: pin Bowser for the 3-Count. With these recent victories, and the belief of his fans, things started to look up for the Chief going into Season 5. Season 5: Hail to the Chief Following his impressive victories during Season 4, Arino would be entered into a No.1 Contenders Match during the Season 5 Premiere to determine a challenger to Mike Haggar's Title; he would have to go through Kefka Palazzo and Little Mac to earn it though, in VGCW's first Triple Threat Match in over seven months. They would not make it easy for the Chief though, as they would quickly team up on him, eventually getting speared through a barricade by Mac. However, Arino, determined not fail to complete Punch-Out again, fought back, suplexing the Referee in a fit of rage, pulling off the Last Continue on Mac, and attempting to put Kefka through Table-San. However, Mac would get onto the table and get himself put through instead...right as Arino dived onto the table, dazing both him and Mac, and sending Lakitu into a state of depression. However, despite all his heart, he could only watch in shock as Mac pinned Kefka for the 3-count, literally freezing him. Once again so close to victory only to drop the controller, Arino decided to once again ask AD James for his assistance in the Co-Op division. The two were able to best their old punching bags, the Game Grumps, in a match that was much closer than one would expect on 2013-07-31. In fact, it was Arino who scored a rare pin fall for his team. This led GameCenter to a title bout against Wario Ware Inc., the team that had done what GameCenter FU could not in besting Gerudo Skies for the Co-Op Championship. Fought under tornado rules on 2013-08-23, the contest was once again a close one. Arino had held his own against Waluigi but was about to fall victim to The Lousy Elbow when AVGN managed to miraculously lift Wario up for his sit-down spinebuster. It was enough to put down Mr. Money and give the Kacho his second taste of Co-Op Championship gold. Not content with sitting on his Co-Op Championship win, Arino returned to singles on September 7th to face Nappa. Early on, the contest seemed to be in Nappa's favour, with the Chief being unable to gain much of an offence against the Saiyan. However, Arino has managed to clear Dragon Ball games before, and this time would be no exception, as he would fight back against Nappa, delivering plenty of blows, and, to guarantee the victory, speared him through the Barricade, then returned to the ring as the Referee counted to 10, giving him the win and avenging the challenge he failed long ago on February 18th. Following his victory over the Saiyan, Arino celebrated by purchasing a large amount of Dragon Ball Memorabilia, one of these items was a replica Dragon Ball...or so he thought. As it turned out, the 'Replica' he had purchased was, in fact, an actual Dragon Ball. Confronted by The Practice on September 17th, this discovery was brought to light, The Chief was challenged by Dr. Wily, with the winner keeping the Dragon Ball. Suddenly, memories of failing to complete Mega Man 2 came flooding back to him. Determined not to fail a third time, Arino headed to the ring to face the Evil Genius in a Last Man Standing match. He would not be stopped once again, as he was able to dominate Alberto Del Wily for the majority of the match, and spear him through the Barricade. Leaving Wily barely moving on the floor, he climbed back into the ring to wait for the Referee to count to 10 to give him the win. For now, the Chief held onto his Dragon Ball. The following show, GameCenter FU were confronted yet again, this time by WarioWare Inc. with their intention once again being Arino's Dragon Ball. When presented with the opportunity to pick his opponent for later in the evening, The Chief had no idea who to pick, he picked randomly. Unfortunately for him, he ended up picking Wario, who stole Arino's belt while his eyes were closed, wearing it in his entrance as a means of taunting the Kacho. Despite his experience clearing Mario games, he was overwhelmed by Wario, yielding his Dragon Ball to WarioWare Inc., but managing to reclaim his belt while Wario was distracted at least. Following AVGN's victory over Sagat, Arino checked on his partner backstage to see if he was okay. Upon learning of AD James' status, The Chief encouraged him to please do his best against Team America at End Game 5, with him replying how they'll show the 'overpatriotic fucks' how a real team fights. And so, at End Game 5, Gamecenter FU went into their defence at End Game 5 in high spirits, with both of them, Arino in particular, hailing to their original entrances from early in their wrestling careers. Both of them showed the teamwork which led them to being the fan favourites, with AVGN pinning Duke Nukem to successfully defend their titles. Season 6: Barcode Wrestler Following a successful season, Arino took to the ring once again in the Season 6 Debut to face the down on his luck Charles Barkley in a Last Man Standing match. Expecting a rather easy match considering the position Barkley was in, the Kacho was in for a rude awakening as he would end up being slammed and jammed all over by the B-Baller, evening getting Chaos Dunked onto a chair. But Arino has proven that he is anything but a quitter, as despite the battering he suffered from CM Dunk, the Kacho was able to pull off the moves necessary to knock Barkley out for the 10 Count, giving him the victory. On December 10th, Arino once again teamed up with AVGN to take on rising stars Sonic & Knuckles for the Co-Op Championship. Although he had already cleared Sonic the Hedgehog, the Chief made it his personal challenge to slow down Sonic with an unrelenting assault. However, he ended up hitting the canvas repeatedly instead. Maybe he was really beat up about not collecting all the Chaos Emeralds? Nonetheless, Knuckles' ineptitude would be the decisive factor that lost them the match, as when AVGN grabbed Sonic into a rollup pin, Knuckles was too slow to break the pin, giving the victory to GameCenter FU, defending the title once again. After this match, as a Christmas gift to the fans, AVGN and Arino had a one-on-one match. Once again, the Nerd won, but neither or the two had hard feelings...And good thing too, because The Saiyans were their next opponents for the Co-Op titles. Gamecenter FU took down the Saiyans in a surprisingly short match. However, later that evening, he could only watch on as his partner fought valiantly for the VGCW Championship, but was squeezed to a pulp. Season 7: The Reign Never Ends The Kacho made his first Season 7 appearance attempting to cheer up his partner for losing his VGCW Championship match to The Gaben. Thankfully, AVGN was not willing to lay down, and would continue fighting to get a shot again, while reassuring that he was 1/2 of the Greatest Co-Op Champions of all time. A week later, he faced the eternal jobber, Gary Oak. Despite Gary's reluctance to stay down, The Chief pulled through in the end to win. After his victory however, he was attacked from behind Backstage by Illidan Stormrage. Despite giving everything he had, in the end, Arino was not prepared, and got a serious beating for it. Arino had no time to rest however, as The Practice were named the #1 Contenders to the Co-Op Championship a few weeks later, and on March 4th, in Tornado Tag Elimination, GameCenter FU defended their title once again, further cementing the belief that there may be nobody capable of defeating them. Miscellaneous Facts Four Forty: Arino and Rumbles Arino has become well known for his late entries in Royal Rumbles. Since December 2012, Arino has been one of the last two people to enter every Rumble except for four, two of which where he didn't appear at all. Having a late entry is a huge advantage in rumbles, which is why VGCW claims to determine the order of entry randomly. This process is done behind closed doors, however, so if one wanted to give someone an extra push towards the #1 contender spot, they could set them up as #40 and nobody would know. *2012-11-22 - Entered at #27, his debut *2012-11-28 - Entered at #12, Eliminated by Zangief *2012-12-09 - Entered at #40, Eliminated by Kratos *2012-12-14 - Entered at #40, Eliminated by Donkey Kong *2012-12-23 - Entered at #39, Eliminated by Raphael *2013-01-01 - Entered at #39, Eliminated by Bowser *2013-01-16 - No Entry *2013-01-22 - Entered at #40, Eliminated by Locke Cole *2013-02-28 - Entered at #40, Eliminated by Mario *2013-04-17 - Entered at #30 (in a 30-Man Rumble), Eliminated by Barret Wallace *2013-08-23 - No Entry *2013-11-26 - Entered at #16, Eliminated by Wario *2014-03-25 - Entered at #32, Eliminated by Bowser With four entries at #40 and two more at #39, Arino's luck in Rumbles would make even Bowser jealous. For many his luck seems too good to be true, especially after he made his fourth #40 entry on February 28's Rumble. The two times he's appeared earlier than #39 were back in November 2012, when he was still a newcomer. No other wrestler, even the Koopa King, has been anywhere near that consistent with their entry numbers. Ironically, Arino hasn't won a single Rumble to date. Indeed, while The Kacho may have unbelievable luck with entry numbers, he doesn't seem to have any luck at all when it comes to actually winning them. He has been runner-up twice, losing out to Kratos and Raphael. Coincidentally, Arino would've prevented two of the most hated champions in history had he won then. Even when he only had to finish as the runner-up to earn a Casual Championship shot, he finished third after being dispatched by Mario. Will this man ever stop messing up so much at the end? Arino's Challenges Non-Royal Rumble Record External links *GameCenter CX Dailymotion archive *Something Awful translation team page Gallery Catchfinisher.gif|Arino's finisher, the Last Continue yogafire.gif|Arino uses Yoga Fire to lit the Table on fire arino_death.gif|Ring break with Bowser lastcontinue.gif|Arino manages to win... with his Last Continue. ThisIsAwesome.gif kachoropes.gif gabedodge.gif Babyface.jpg|Arino is a babyface in real life. 1358621619466.gif|He's not good at wrestling though Fighting-Game-General3.png 1346618914032.png 1355502863812.jpg 1350343362787.jpg THMlF.png tumblr_mfz2y6WkNA1r2tx0to3_1280.png 1356647958461.gif kachoexpectations.jpg Arinosatan.jpg Arinowrestle.png Xc6UV5R.gif gan.png Arino.jpg arinostab.jpg arinobrat.png